wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wavis D
The Wavis D&D Legend is a series of Dungeons and Dragons quests that is split into four major parts: Era of Assholes, Era of Heroes, Era of Communism, and Era of Nazis. The Dungeon Master sometimes changes, but the continuity remains intact. Profile The game started around Christmas of 2015 with the Era of Heroes story line, but dismally fell apart, due to many of the players not knowing how to play. It was later picked up again on April 7th 2017 with the Era of Nazis story line, led by Lewis. Midway through, Cai began being a dungeon master and started the Era of Communism, however Lewis goes back to being DM frequently, alternating between Era of Nazis, Darwick: Beyond Endaria. In addition to the "main parts" the D&D group often do "specials," such as the Halloween 2017 and the Space D&D's Mission II: Saving Chris Mas. The series has taken many liberties on the mechanics of the orthodox ways of playing Dungeons and Dragons (e.g: using ultimates). Many characters are based off of popular culture or real life figures (e.g: Darwick Wavis). A couple of spin offs are present in the universe of the Wavis D&D Legend. Such as: Darwick: Beyond Endaria, and The Defenders. Part List In order of release. * [[Era of Heroes|'Era of Heroes']]' 'Main * [[Era of Nazis|'Era of Nazis']]' 'Main * [[Era of Communism|'Era of Communism']]' 'Main * [[The Defenders|'The Defenders']]' 'Spinoff * [[Darwick: Beyond Endaria|'Darwick: Beyond Endaria']]' 'Spinoff * [[Halloween 2017|'Halloween 2017']]' 'One-shot * [[Devil Summoners (part)|'Devil Summoners']]' 'Spinoff * [[Era of Assholes|'Era of Assholes']]' 'Main * [[Disney XD&D|'Disney XD&D']]' 'Spinoff * [[Ishinabeesh|'Ishinabeesh']]' 'One-shot * Odd Jobs ''Spinoff'' * [[Halloween 2018|'Halloween 2018']]' 'One-shot Summary Era of Assholes Main Article: Era of Assholes This story line is still ongoing!!! Before there time of heroes, Endaria was a dog-eat-dog world with no order. A group of bandits traverse the unforgiving lands of Auschwitz. Era of Heroes Main Article: Era of Heroes In the distant past, Darwick Wavis and a small team of mercenaries went through a vigorous and virtuous battle against the dark sides of Endaria. The band of mercenaries that were present during this era will forever be remembered as heroes. Era of Communism Main Article: Era of Communism A generation after the Era of Heroes, a group of five mercenaries banded together under abnormal means and completed various quests, mainly requested by the people of Yarrick. Until the great Darwick Wavis was suddenly cursed with triple ass cancer, so the party went off to find and avenge him in, but after many revelating discoveries along the mystery, they found Abram Blutin, the son of Bladmir Blutin, he manipulated Lord Meme, a supposed ally gone villain, into his subordinate. The fight between the party and Blutin resulted in the world being turned communist. The party would then go there separate ways. Era of Nazis Main Article: Era of Nazis 50 years after the Era of Communism, Yarrick have stood their ground as the only country not to have been consumed by communism, with their ruler, Darwick Wavis. The king commonly sends the party on several quests to regain the world and put them under complete Nazi rule, due to Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler's influence, but after a sudden confrontation with the Communist Emperor, Bladmir Blutin, the party were sent into a ten year long coma. When they awoke, the party searched and found Bladmir Blutin, killed him, but at the sudden cost of every life in Galataric. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Universes Category:Concepts